A Good Heart
by Rosyposypie
Summary: A M-rated one shot set between 7.1 and 7.2. Plot, what plot? This is purely fluff. Laura and Robbie find themselves together at a College summer soiree. Let the good times roll.


A/N. This has been sat in drafts for ages. Just a random, non-specific, vaguely canon one shot. For arguments sake, let's say it's set between 7.1 and 7.2. This is purely fluff. There's no substance, and limited plot. Just two people, who have been slowly falling in love for a while. Belatedly, a Merry Christmas.

"Hello stranger," Robbie turned at a familiar voice and the sensation of a hand on his back and grinned at Laura. "You scrub up remarkably well," Laura mused, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek and Robbie laughed. He held her at arms length and eyed her up and down. Jean Innocent laughed out loud at him, making Laura blush and Robbie indignant. "What?" he protested. "Laura, you look lovely tonight," Jean told her and Laura raised her glass cheerfully. "As do you Ma'am," she replied and Robbie sighed. "I was going to compliment you on your frock, Laura" he protested and Laura chuckled. Somehow he came to rest her hand in the small of her back, and Laura almost jolted at the sensation. She'd thought long and hard about wearing this dress, and in the end decided that she would throw caution to the wind. After all, she had quite a nice figure, if she said so herself, and she thought the dress was pretty flattering. In tones of peacock blue and turquoise, the halter neck tied behind her neck and scooped down to the small of her back. It fitted quite well, and the long skirt was rather cooling in the heat of the summer evening. As Jean turned to greet another guest, Robbie leant in towards Laura. "You look absolutely stunning, love," he murmured and Laura blushed. She took the last sip of her drink and smiled at him prettily. Robbie chuckled, and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Shall I get you another drink?" He enquired after a few minutes, and Laura smiled at him. The way she looked up at him took his breath away, and they stared at each other. "I'd rather dance," Laura replied softly and Robbie considered the dance floor for a second. He took Laura's glass out of her hand, deposited it along with his on a nearby table, and took Laura's hand into his. "Come on then," he said and they walked onto the dance floor together. Laura couldn't hide her smile as Robbie took her into his arms, and they began to dance in time to the music. "Well, this is an unexpected pleasure," Laura said quietly, and Robbie pulled her slightly closer. "Indeed," he murmured and Laura settled into their embrace, hands entwined, arms looped around each other's waists. It felt remarkably natural to be dancing with Robbie, and as the music slowed Laura brought her arms up around Robbie's neck without really thinking about what she was doing. When she looked up at him, the look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. "Robbie," she said quietly and he considered her as they moved together. "Laura?" he replied and she smiled at him. happily. "Nothing," she murmured, and Robbie closed his eyes, drawing her against him. Robbie couldn't help pressing his lips to Laura's forehead as he listened to the lyrics of the song they were dancing to.

 _A good heart, these days, is hard to find, True love, the lasting kind, A good heart these days is hard to find, So please be gentle with this heart of mine_

Laura tilted her head up to look at Robbie again and he considered her for a moment, tracing his fingertips over her spine lightly, before dipping his head and brushing his lips against hers. Laura sighed happily against his kiss, slipping her fingers into his hair and Robbie tightened his hold on her waist. As the song came to an end, Laura withdrew from their kiss, cupping Robbie's cheek gently. "I think we should take this somewhere else," she murmured and Robbie grinned at her. She brought her hands down, and Robbie took her hand firmly into his. "Shall we?" he enquired and Laura nodded. From the other side of the quad, Jean Innocent was watching her two colleagues, and she sighed. Robbie and Laura were so obviously right for each other, and it was beginning to pain her that the two of them seemed unable to sort themselves out.

They walked hand in hand out into the summer evening and wandered through the streets of Oxford until they reached the point at which they needed to decide in which direction they were headed. Robbie pulled Laura into his arms, resting his hands in the small of her back. "Well," he began and Laura considered him happily. "Well?" she replied. "Home, or one last drink?" Robbie enquired and Laura thought about it. "One last drink at home?" she suggested, and Robbie leant down to kiss her. Laura closed her eyes, allowing herself to be drawn into the embrace and she sighed when they drew apart. "Come back to mine," she said, holding out her hand, and he took it happily. They walked hand in hand until they came across a taxi, Robbie flagging it down, and they clambered into the back for the remainder of the journey. "Thank goodness," mused Laura as she took off her heels "not sure I could have walked another couple of miles in those."

As Robbie paid the driver, Laura padded down her front path, heels in one hand and bag in the other. She left the door open for Robbie and ditched her heels on the bottom step. Robbie followed her in and slung his dinner jacket over the bannister, loosening his bow tie. Laura moved into the kitchen, collecting two glasses and a bottle of sloe gin as she went. She gestured to the patio as Robbie came into the room. "Let's go and sit on the bench," she suggested and Robbie shrugged easily. "Sure," he replied and Laura indicated that he should unlock the back door. Robbie took the keys from her kitchen drawer and unlocked it, opening the doors into the warmth of the night. Laura mused, handed him a glass and then picked up the hem of her dress as she made her way into the garden. She put the bottle and glass down on the table and turned to Robbie who was watching her, an intense expression written across his face. He put his glass down next to hers and then held out his hands to her. Stepping towards him, Laura took them into her own and looked up at him curiously. "What?" She asked softly and Robbie sighed. "I feel like I ought to have something, you know, eloquent to say," he began "but all I can think about is kissing you..." Laura chuckled and looked down at their entwined hands.

"This is a turn up for the books," she replied and Robbie laughed. "Oh Laura," he said, drawing her into his arms and she leant her head against his chest. They stood together for a little while before Laura shifted herself slightly, bringing her hands to his shoulders and then tiptoeing up so that she could kiss him. The need for air eventually drew them apart and they gazed at each other. Robbie touched Laura's cheek gently and she smiled at him. "We should have done this months ago," Robbie mused and Laura's eyes danced in amusement. "Were you ready months ago?" She enquired softly and Robbie considered this, his hands moving to caress her bare back. He shrugged easily "It just feels right," he replied and Laura nodded. "Come and have a drink before it gets too late," She suggested, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and then turning to the table behind. She poured them both a large measure and came to sit with Robbie. Robbie slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back against him, and she interlinked her fingers with his. "It is the most beautiful evening," Laura observed as she sipped her drink. "Mmhmm," Robbie replied, tightening his grip around her and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Laura shivered slightly. "Cold?" Robbie asked and Laura laughed before taking a gulp of her drink. "I just quite like being kissed there," she replied, feeling unexpectedly bold and giggling as Robbie kissed her there again, trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "You're always beautiful," Robbie told her "but bloody hell Laura, you look stunning in this dress."

Laura smiled broadly and looked up at him happily. "You say the sweetest things" she murmured and Robbie kissed her. "It's easy to say when they're true," he replied nonchalantly. Laura sipped her drink thoughtfully, closing her eyes as she felt his lips moving over her shoulder again and up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He tightened his grip around her and Laura groaned quietly. The sound sent a thrill through Robbie. "God, Laura, I want you so badly," he muttered and Laura set her glass down on the table. She turned and considered him for a moment or two before holding out her hand. Robbie looked at her, a touch confused until she knelt over him and he grinned triumphantly as she sat herself in his lap.

Laura cupped Robbie's face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Robbie groaned against her mouth and slid his hands over her back, revelling in the feel of her skin and holding her tight against him. Laura could feel how aroused he was. They kissed and caressed, oblivious to the world around them and it was only when Laura felt Robbie's hand tracing patterns over her thigh that she was minded to recollect where they were.

"I think we should probably take this indoors," she murmured, kissing Robbie again and he nodded. Laura retrieved herself from his lap, and held out her hand which Robbie took willingly. "We need to lock up," she told him and he nodded briefly. Laura placed the glasses in the sink, leaving the bottle on the counter and Robbie pulled the back door closed, turning the key and dropping the keys back in the drawer. He turned to face Laura who was watching him happily. She held out her hand and he swallowed hard. Here was this beautiful woman, who wanted him, desired him. And he wanted her so badly. The second he'd laid his hand on her back he'd known everything had changed. Something about her skin under his fingertips had cemented the variety of emotions which had been whirling through his mind over the last few months.

Lacing his fingers into hers, Robbie followed her into the hall, flicking off the light as he did so and then following Laura up the stairs. When they reached her bedroom, Laura pushed the door open. "Make yourself at home," she said demurely before disappearing into the bathroom. "Laur," he said and she popped her head back out. "Leave your dress on," he told her "I've been wanting to take it off you all evening," Laura grinned and shut the door.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. A faint flush lay over her chest and her lipstick had been thoroughly kissed away. She reached for her toothbrush and did her teeth quickly, before retrieving a spare toothbrush for Robbie. She made her way into her bedroom to find Robbie considering a photograph of the two of them which lived on her chest of drawers. He regarded her for a moment and she shrugged easily. "I've always liked that photo," she replied and he smiled. "There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, if you like," she told him and he considered this for a moment before setting down the frame and pulling Laura into his arms. "Thank you," he told her and she smiled as he leant in to kiss her again.

Laura rested her hands on Robbie's waist as they kissed and she deftly untucked his shirt, easing it out from his trousers and running her hands underneath, pulling him closer. His skin was soft under her fingertips and she enjoyed the sensation of caressing him. She wanted more though, and began to unbutton his shirt. As she reached the top button she began to ease the shirt from his shoulders, and he drew away from their kiss to discard it on the floor. "How does this dress work?" He asked curiously. "Untie the straps at my neck," Laura replied "and then there's a zip at the side." Robbie's fingers trailed up Laura's back until he reached the straps of her dress and began to untie them. He feathered kisses over Laura's neck and she moaned quietly as he did so. "I think this might be the sexiest thing I've ever seen you in," Robbie murmured, as the straps came loose and they draped over Laura's shoulders. She turned slightly so that she could undo the zip at the side. She looked up at him and smirked. "Shall I?" She asked softly and he grinned back at her "What?" He asked and Laura let the straps go and the dress dropped to the floor. "Bloody hell," Robbie kissed Laura passionately, smoothing his hands over her waist and cupping her bottom so that she was held tightly against him.

Laura brought her hands to Robbie's belt, making short work of undoing it, and then undoing his trousers. As he stepped out of the discarded garment, Laura pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You can ditch the socks too, Inspector," she said breathily and Robbie laughed. "Alright, pet," he replied and Laura sat back on the edge of the bed, scooting back towards the pillows as he joined her. They kissed and caressed, learning each other's bodies as they did so, and losing the last vestiges of their clothing. "I have fantasised long enough about you," Robbie owned "but bloody hell, the reality surpasses anything I'd imagined." Laura frowned. "Fantasised?" She questioned and Robbie kissed her longingly. "you're a very attractive woman," he replied and she smiled broadly. "Robbie," she murmured, pulling him down against her "make love to me."

He nudged his knee between her legs and Laura groaned as he settled his weight over her, teasing her. Sliding her hands across his back, she closed her eyes as he thrust slowly into her, revelling in the sensation of having him inside her, focussing on the feelings coursing through her as he began to move. Robbie groaned her name against her mouth as they moved together, achingly slowly. "God, Laura," Robbie muttered and she smiled. "You feel amazing," she replied, slipping her hand down to pull him deeper within her. She was almost overcome with the heady sensations he was provoking within her and the slowness of their movements was only intensifying it. Kissing more passionately now, she began to meet his movements and he could sense she was close to coming. "Let me touch you," Robbie murmured, slipping his fingers between them and Laura hissed in pleasure as he grazed his thumb across her nub. She couldn't help the movement of her hips as he caressed her and she could feel an orgasm beginning to spiral through her. "Fuck," she muttered closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Robbie's "fuck, Robbie, please," she murmured and he thrust hard into her, drawing her orgasm out long and hard. She cried out, and she felt his movements change, harder now until he thrust hard once more into her, groaning her name and collapsing on top of her, completely spent.

They lay together, tightly entwined and Laura traced patterns with her fingertips lightly over Robbie's back. She smiled as he kissed her cheek, then laid her palm flat on his back as he made to move off her. "Don't move," Laura said and Robbie frowned. "Surely I'm squashing you?" He protested and Laura shook her head "I like feeling you like this," she replied softly and he smiled, nestling against her. "Alright," he replied, shifting his weight so that he was leaning on one arm but still entwined with her. "Better?" She asked and he nodded. She closed her eyes happily for a moment and he kissed her softly. "That was incredible," Robbie told her and she smiled. "Been a long time coming," Laura observed wryly, running her hand through his hair, and Robbie laughed. "I'll say," he replied and touched her cheek. "If only we'd made it to Glyndebourne," Laura mused and Robbie snorted. "I'm sorry, love," he said, kissing her "you've been so patient with me." Laura shrugged easily. "Worth the wait," she replied and Robbie frowned. "I've no idea what you see in me," he told her "but I'm bloody grateful you do." Laura regarded him affectionately. "I see a handsome man, who makes me laugh even on the darkest of days, who takes care of me, who argues with me just the right amount, and who knows somehow to turn up at just the right moment," she replied "Robbie, we've loved each other for a long time, even if it's just been as friends. Perhaps being *in* love is a new development, but it's been coming on so gradually, I couldn't tell you where or when it began…" He gazed at her, wondering how she managed to be so eloquent about all the things he'd struggled to explain. "I suppose," he replied slowly "it's just what happens when you realise you've fallen in love with your best friend." Laura smiled at him happily.

Laura woke, aware of an arm loosely resting over her waist, and a forehead against her shoulder blades, and she smiled to herself. She shifted herself back slightly and interlaced her fingers with Robbie's, feeling him kiss her back softly as they lay together, the morning light creeping through her bedroom curtains. "Morning," she murmured as Robbie feathered kisses over her shoulder and she squirmed against the sensation, turning in his arms. He grinned at her. "How are you this beautiful with so little effort?" He asked and Laura chuckled. "We may be beyond the jurisdiction of flattery, Inspector," she said, amusement evident in her voice and Robbie kissed her longingly. "That may be so," he replied "but I don't see why I shouldn't tell you you're beautiful, because you are." Laura smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"You on call this weekend?" She asked and Robbie shook his head. Laura's eyes widened for a second and she grinned. "A weekend where neither of us is at work," she began "a rare luxury indeed." "No plans at all, eh?" Robbie observed, trailing kisses over the side of her face and down across her shoulder. "None," Laura replied, closing her eyes as he began to kiss her breast, laving his tongue over the nipple and bringing his hand up to caress her other breast. As she sighed in pleasure, Robbie lifted his head and met her gaze. "I'm sure we can find a way to amuse ourselves," he quipped and Laura grinned. "Be my guest," she murmured. As Robbie kissed and caressed his way down her body, Laura closed her eyes. She felt his hands smooth over the top of her thighs and murmured something akin to permission as Robbie began to touch her intimately. She cried out as she felt his tongue move over her nub, gently flicking in a way that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. He brought one hand to her hip, encouraging her to spread her legs in order to allow him more access. The feeling of his mouth on her had Laura arching her back in pleasure and she cried out as she felt him slip his fingers inside her as he continued to lick and nuzzle at her core. Soon enough Laura could feel the rumblings of an orgasm pulsing through, a familiar delightful heaviness seeping through her and she dug her fingernails into his shoulder, crying out his name as she came.

Robbie shifted himself so that he could cuddle up behind her as she recovered. "Robbie," she murmured as he traced his fingertips over her stomach, caressing her skin softly and he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Mmmhmm," he said and Laura smiled broadly, pressing her hips back against him. "Thank you," she replied and he grinned. She could feel his arousal pressing against her and she inhaled deeply, mulling something over in her mind. As Robbie continued to press kisses along her shoulder, she shifted her position slightly.

"I want you," Laura murmured and she felt Robbie grin as he kissed her. "Like this," she continued. "Alright," Robbie replied and Laura hooked her top leg over him slightly so that he could thrust into her. Laura moaned under her breath as she felt him fill her and she closed her eyes as they adjusted to being together. "God, Laura," Robbie muttered and she interlaced her hand into his, squeezing his fingers as he slowly thrust into her, building a rhythm which had her arching her neck in pleasure at the intensity of it all. Robbie leant his forehead against her, determined to keep this slow and steady. He'd wanted her for so long that he wanted to savour loving her like this, tightly entwined and deeply pleasurable. He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, and she smiled. "I love you," he murmured and Laura took a deep breath as he moved within her. "I love you" she replied, closing her eyes momentarily and sighing happily as they made love.

Laura rolled her hips and he sank further into her. Laura cried out and Robbie groaned. "Laur, I can't last," he muttered and she moved their hands down, touching herself as he thrust into her again. Laura closed her eyes, focussing on the sensations coursing through her. "Robbie, Robbie," she murmured as he thrust into her slowly again, kissing her shoulder. "You feel amazing," he told her and she smiled, rolling her hips again. "Harder, Robbie," Laura replied, pushing back against him and he thrust hard into her again, groaning at the sensation. Laura cursed under her breath and Robbie disentangled his fingers from hers, moistened them and began to touch her again. "Laura, love" he murmured, kissing her shoulder and Laura cried out. "I'm so close," she muttered and as Robbie thrust hard into her again, she cried out. "Come for me, Laura," he told her and Laura arched against him. He caressed her nub with his thumb and Laura rolled her hips, stilling slightly, suddenly, as an orgasm began to surge through her. Robbie thrust hard against her again and Laura clutched at his hand. "Come with me," she murmured and he groaned against her skin, thrusting until he came hard within her, Laura's cries matching his own as she came. They lay together, breathing hard, Robbie tracing his fingertips over her skin. "Oh my god," Laura murmured breathlessly, eyes still closed, and Robbie smiled to himself before pressing another kiss to her skin, savouring the feeling of her within his arms.


End file.
